


Caramel thoughts, your lips

by ohmythief



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Horny Teenagers, Just Sex, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Realization, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing, first attempt lol, im guilty, its 1am what am i doing, its one sentence and you wouldnt even think about it again, non-con but its slight, sayaka is gay gay gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka realizes she is one heck of a hella gay, she loves soft thighs and needs urgently a woman's lips on her (all). </p><p>Junko is shaped like the type of friend she needs right about now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel thoughts, your lips

It all started with teasing. Junko’s kind of teasing honestly, with some extra emotional baggage that stung near your heart like a stinger, reaching but not quite. Infuriating nonetheless, because it always hit a nerve. Sayaka always tried to wave it away, porcelain face giving a gentle smile to someone who didn’t deserve it. Sometimes she laughed and walked slowly away to chit chat with other classmates. It all started like that.

 

It didn’t stay like that, of course. Somewhere along the lines, it all went escalating really quickly between them. You could call it sexual discover, and a newly fixation. Suddenly, the idol started to stare at fleshy, soft thighs, warm greatly scented skin and glossy lips. She gave so much attention at every other girl’s blossom, beautiful curves and silk hair. Sayaka Maizono was gay, and nobody was actually surprised. Everyone, even her was rather cool with it. But there was a nagging feeling presenting in between her legs anytime Junko sat with her legs crossed, chest almost exposed and make up neatly done asking for a rearrangement. It was only sexual impulse, she didn’t strike it as romantic in the slightness but her body was begging for the attention.

_Painted, varnished nails getting ruined as they went through and back the wet-_ Enough.

 

Sayaka Maizono excused herself and made a beeline for the nearest bathroom.

 

 

She was desperate. She wanted to feel a naked woman’s body on top or down, beside, anywhere but flushed right with hers. She has never felt this horny before, and she was really embarrassed when Kyouko took her by surprise, being a detective and all, being also really good at reading body language… She kind of pushed her aside and told her to get rid of that sexual frustration because it starting to _visibly cloud around her_ or something exaggerated like that. As soon and the detective’s words left her own mouth she blushed furiously and explained herself as not suggesting something but trying to bluntly state the obvious for the greater good of Sayaka’s wrinkle-less forehead that would not be so wrinkle-less if she kept all of that pent up.  

 

That’s when she apologized that she noticed Junko retreating her gaze, smirking. Sayaka swore she crossed her arms just below her chest to mock her.

 

 

_Finally, finally…_

 

That night though, Junko was hanging near her room. Sayaka felt something breaking inside her since her eyes went down, and down, even more down to those soft tights with her miniskirt barely covering them. Her legs were not touching and _was her right hand playing with the end of her skirt… ? It’s really close to… Oh, she’s obviously mocking me… That perceptive, sexy-_

“Finally going to your room” venom like voice spit out what resembled slurred words, _this is too suggestive and really working on me…_ “Are you not going to invite me inside… _Sayaka-chan_?”

 

And honestly, that was it. She was probably horny as heck, just like Sayaka, so they were basically using each other but it’s obviously just sex that both of them consented _right away_. But Junko took the upper hand and as soon as the door closed behind them, she pushed Sayaka till the back of her knees hit the bed and she lied flat over the no longer neatly folded mattress.

 

They weren’t teasing anymore. Junko went immediately for the friction and propped her knee all the way between Sayaka’s legs, prompting her crotch that was already wet. Her hands went for her spine, swiftly disregarding the shirt in the process leaving her erected nipples exposed just below the bra’s fabric. Sayaka was panting, it was too much but it wasn’t enough, she  wanted _more,_ _more… more…_ And suddenly Junko’s mouth was toying with her nipples, her salivated tongue getting the silk fabric all wet and translucent, it couldn’t look more erotic.

 

“E- Enoshima… -san… Let me… touch you too-“

 

“Nevermind that, doll” she muffled through the fabric, almost never letting go of her nipple “This time… is my treat, either shut up and be pretty or make all the noise you can muster” she bit softly, eliciting a moan and letting go too fast “You won’t give me any pleasure... bunny... I would rather... do it... myself… anyway…” with every word she made sure she spelled a hot puff of air.

 

Sayaka’s core between her spread legs was twitching for attention, _it was too much…_ “Aah… More… I need… Ghh… More” her back arched, it was overwhelming. Junko’s hands touched every bone from her spine, her mouth, her knee all up there… Was she about to... come?

 

And suddenly everything stopped all once… Her heart was beating loudly, she was panting, every nerve was twitching and her mind was so clouded but left only one thought… _Please don’t stop…_ So of course she didn’t hear the zipping of her own skirt, the fabric being disregarded with her underwear. After a while, she propped herself with her elbows looking for a reason it all stopped, just to be flat against the mattress again. At the same time, her crotch felt cold air and suddenly… more puffs of hot air. Now it was her lower back arching, following for the source, begging, she didn’t care anymore how desperate she must have looked as long as it all came back.

 

And oh, did it come back.

 

Something wet found its way inside her. At first it was just exploring, tasting, eliciting screams and pleasure all over her, it was enough to make her lose her mind again “Aaaaaaaaaahh….” her head was all wrapped in Junko’s swift tongue, teasing… only teasing and never reaching that sweet spot “ _Please_ ” it kind of hurt, stung.

 

That's when it went as in as it could manage, Sayaka’s leg trembled badly and her room was filled with her screams and moans, she could feel saliva making its way down her chin. Junko sucked, hard, stopped, pressed her tongue against that knot and stopped, then licked rhythmically, sucked and sucked, pressed, she swore next one was a bite but Junko sucked immediately and she couldn’t care less.

 

Again, it all stopped.

 

Now Junko’s mouth went for her thighs, sucking hard and bruising it. She was marking her, like she was a prey, but it didn’t matter. Her own hands hurt as they clang for dear life to the sheets so she decided to stretch her fingers a little and suddenly processed that she was indeed crying of pleasure. Although as always, Junko didn’t give her much time to think. Her left hand was kept in a cycle, once squeezing her butt and then the tips of her fingernails made patterns on her skin drawings goosebumps. Troublesome was her right hand which merciless penetrated her with one finger at first, turning around, and soon joined by a second one. It felt amazing, With Junko’s fingers deep inside her, she started making scissor motions, stretching her till it felt stiff and then pinching her clit.

 _How was she so great at this? It doesn’t matter it doesntmatteritdoesntmatterit”AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah”_ she finally felt herself giving in, spilling her juices and drenching her blanket shamelessly.

 

Junko took places with her fingers and licked once, hungrily, then sat up again quickly and leaving Sayaka unattended “That’s not fair, bunny, you gotta scream my name” Sayaka’s head turned, her cheek against the sheets and with the corner of her glassy eyes noticed Junko disregarding her own clothes, bared chest now and unfairly fair skin as exposition. Her right hand toyed with herself, _she must of given in the frenzy herself_ , and every time her fingers drew away it was obviously that she was nearly as wet as Sayaka.

 

_Dear lord, thanks for girls and the smell of sweat and sex-_

It happened so fast, it was wild, wildest than any of Sayaka’s fantasies in these past days with her google’ing about clitorises, and masturbation tips, and dildos, she screamed… “ _JuuuUUUUUuunkooooooooooaaaaaaaaah_ ”…

 

Junko’s left leg made place above Sayaka’s right bruised thigh, while her right leg went below her left thigh. Must have sounded weird and really uncomfortable, it probably was, but the merely idea of Junko’s fleshy legs spread as open as could be, her own crotch flushed against Sayaka’s and their juices mixing. Junko made sure their inner lips were overlapping one another. _It was too erotic… It was too much, too muchtoomuch_

 She pressed hard, used all her weight and retreated a few times even making her boobs bounce. She flushed even more red thinking of playing with them, her clitoris was throbbing...

She came twice,

saliva grossly dripping from her chin on both sides,

and she felt she lost consciousness once,

came a thrice time later on,

 

_fourth time?_

 

She was too sensible now, her cries were those of pain and itchiness, but Junko was gone and too soon inside her again. Licking… sucking… “Come for me again, dolly face” sucking… pressing… biting…

 

 _No more please”Junkojunkojunko juuunkoo”_ and with a fifth time, it wall finally over.

 

Soft lips were kissing her after that, large breasts against her own, now it was a tongue obliging itself inside her mouth and she couldn’t deny entrance as all energy was drained from her. It licked its tongue, sucked hard on it, she moaned once more and felt the warm body getting impossibly closer. Her insides felt all swollen, her bruised thighs finally stopped trembling and the soft lips were no longer pressing against hers.

 

She fell asleep while that same mouth abused her collarbone, the bridge of her boobs... biting and marking.

 

 

 

The next day Kyouko was surprised and not so surprised of two things: one, Sayaka fell incredible peaceful to be around,

and two: her thigh high socks were even more high than usual (she swore her legs trembled once or twice, maybe four times... she stopped counting).


End file.
